The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsercoric’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Santa Paula, Calif. during summer 2014. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Osteospermum cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Osteospermum cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis breeding selection coded 58952-2, not patented, characterized by its coral-orange colored inflorescences having a large purple-colored center, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during February 2015 in a controlled environment in Santa Paula, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2015 in Santa Paula, Calif. and Arroyo Grande Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.